


you are my home

by andstarswillscream



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mass Displacement, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Till All Are One spoilers, sparkplay, spike/valve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andstarswillscream/pseuds/andstarswillscream
Summary: They’d been close like this before, occasionally sharing looks and the smallest, gentlest of touches. Maximo pressing kisses to a visor, to offline optics, to much larger lips. Nestling in the palm of his hand, the crook of his neck, within the living puzzle box of Vigilem’s transformed body. They were close like this often, never truly leaving one anothers side, with Vigilem being his ship, his home, his titan.His warrior.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i do what i want

They’d been close like this before, occasionally sharing looks and the smallest, gentlest of touches. Maximo pressing kisses to a visor, to offline optics, to much larger lips. Nestling in the palm of his hand, the crook of his neck, within the living puzzle box of Vigilem’s transformed body. They were close like this often, never truly leaving one anothers side, with Vigilem being his ship, his home, his titan.

His warrior.

The two were nigh inseperable. Where one went, the other followed. It was, easier, when Vigilem was in his altmode. He was still an incredibly large vessel, but a vessel nonetheless. It wouldn’t do for Vigilem to stay in titan mode and follow Maximo around, Vigilem could scale smaller cities in a step.

This… had not been one such time. Maximo had decided, very quickly, that they needed time alone, away from their followers, away from the other Primes’ influence, and certainly far enough away that it was safe for Vigilem to transform without levelling a city and its surrounding areas, as well as all of their potential followers. Vigilem was glad for the chance for some reprieve, his seams had been aching fiercely, and it had been regrettably, some time since the two had been last alone, truly alone.

Vigil took Liege Maximo to a nearby planet, where there were plans of colonizing. upon landing, Maximo purred as he headed towards the exist, dragging his claws along the walls as he walked, all too aware of Vigilem’s trembling. As soon as his pedes left the ship, Vigilem’s t-cog clicked into gear, and his mechanisms sprung into action, his plating and organs settling into place once more. He stretched, a growl originating in his chest soon rolling out of his vocalizer like thunder. Maximo watched him with a sly smile, walking up to his titan and resting a hand on the side of his pede.

“Feeling any better now, big boy?” Maximo called out.

_“Much.”_

Vigilem smiled down at him, crouching and lowering a hand so his master could climb aboard. Maximo stepped upon the large hand, clutching carefully at the thumb for support as Vigilem lifted him up to be level with his face. 

“I’ve missed this, you know.” Maximo spoke, shifting his feet. Feigning shy. Part of a game, one made to tease.

“Oh, yeah? Being up this high, or watching me work out the kinks in my seams?” Vigilem replied, optics trailing the length of Maximo’s body, engine rumbling playfully in his chest.

“A bit of both, dearest. Since you seem to be so _good_ , at working out kinks, perhaps I may request your assistance? There are a few I would like taken care of.”

Vigilem liked where this was going. Every time they were alone it became a game some way or another. It always ended the same, of course. He enjoyed it, nonetheless.

“Don’t you worry your pretty helm. Where to?”

“Well,” Maximo started, sitting down on Vigilem’s hand. He leaned back on his elbows, keeping steady eye contact. He spread his legs, displaying his interface array, retracting his panels to reveal a pressurized spike and a sopping valve. “Here, mostly.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Vigilem brought his glossa down on Maximo’s valve and spike, rubbing against them ever so gently, letting his lips brush against green plating from time to time. Maximo was slowly, gradually coming undone beneath his ministrations, as he always did, and he did so deliciously. 

He let the friction slowly carry his liege over an edge he himself had just barely graced, and pulled back to watch his master arch off of his palm, fingertips clawing at the metal beneath. Vigilem’s name sounded off his lips like a prayer. Vigilem’s fans rumbled to life, and he exhausted hot, heavy air onto the mech cupped in his large hand, smiling down at the mess of his master. 

“That help at all?” Vigilem licked the specks of transfluid from his lips, purring in adoration of his master.

“More, I think— almost—“

He raised a finger from his opposite hand, ever so gently resting it on the apex of Liege Maximo’s thighs and rubbing the very tip against his whole interface array, making the smaller mech buck against him for more friction, clawtips grasping the palm beneath him desperately for purchase. Maximo’s plating fluttered excitedly as Vigilem continued to rub, and his own hips still ground his array into the contact. Maximo’s voice rose, higher and higher still, as overload approached once more, and he teetered over the edge, stretching luxuriously through the throes. 

Vigilem gave his master time to cool down, removing his finger and dipping it into his mouth. Hell, he could feel how hot his partner was running in his hands.

“How’re you doing? Still good?”

“Let’s… not wait that long again. I’ve got myself a little too worked up, I believe.”

“Good. I missed it too.” _I missed it being just **us**_ , went unsaid. They both knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lightest of touches from his master would send the titan’s spark soaring as it was, but now…. Now Vigilem could feel him press against his frame. His own hands could rest upon those hips, fingertips following the seams he wished would open and render his liege vulnerable.
> 
> A sight that previously, he could only dream of being bestowed.

It was easier this way, they’d reasoned. Vigilem had allowed Maximo to apply mass displacement technology to his massive frame, compacting him down into a mech much less gargantuan. The first few klicks after the shift always felt unreal, Vigilem was not used to everything around him being so close to his face, much less Liege Maximo himself, shimmering and green, his full height taking him to the middle of Vigilem’s chest. By his spark chamber, and the window to it.

There was something sensual about it, how Maximo’s clawtips would trace around the rim, how the points scraped playfully against his most bare parts. 

How he was able to do so now.

The lightest of touches from his master would send the titan’s spark soaring as it was, but now…. Now Vigilem could feel him press against his frame. His own hands could rest upon those hips, fingertips following the seams he wished would open and render his liege vulnerable.

A sight that previously, he could only dream of being bestowed.

And now—Maximo was just that: bare. His spark chamber opened, the flare inside was a green, lighter than his frame. His panels retracted. A finger enticingly dragged first, down his throat cabling, tugging gently, before making its way to his chest and circling his bared spark. 

Vigilem’s optics could only follow as the finger dipped into the folds of Maximo’s valve and teased the head of his spike. The Vigilem’s fans clicked on, his body having heated up considerably through his master’s display.

That finger fell upon his lips, tapping expectantly. Vigilem yielded, letting them fall open and sliding his glossa over it as it entered his intake. He closed his lips behind it, tasting the fluid his master had provided him with a shiver. Liege Maximo, clearly pleased, used his other hand to dip into throat cables, tugging his loyal titan closer to his body as he caressed a main energon line. He withdrew the finger from Vigilem’s mouth, leaning closer to him.

“You remain my most loyal servant, Vigilem.”

“I live to please you, my liege.”

Maximo smiled then, delicious and wicked. He pulled away, only to sit upon the berth they shared, spreading his legs.

“I suppose you should get on it then.”

Vigilem complied with the same eagerness to please he always did, kneeling and delving his glossa into the the warmth of his master’s valve, hands gripping his hips and keeping them in place. Maximo leaned back, relishing in the feeling, letting his own hands fall upon Vigilem’s helm, pulling him gently closer. Vigilem purred against the folds of his master's valve, glossa dipping inside, and then teasing at the outer node, his lips closing around it briefly to suck gently at it. He returned his ministrations to the rim of Maximo's valve as his master hissed, sensitive. He fell into a pattern of delving into the channel itself, and then shifting his attentions to the node just above the entrance. It wasn't long before Maximo's thighs trembled and his vents ran hot and heavy.

"Frag it with the teasing, I'm almost— please, Vigilem!" 

It was like music to his audials. Vigilem focussed entirely on the node, sucking and dragging his glossa over it, building up a rhythm once more, his master very quickly coming undone, his spark shining impossibly bright. Maximo toppled into an overload, and Vigilem was more than happy to lap the mess up, keeping eye contact with his master as he licked away every speck of transfluid on him. Maximo was burning hot, his spark bright, beautifully bright, and the sight was all his to appreciate. Vigilem couldn't help but purr, getting up to kneel on the berth and taking his master's lips with his own, kissing him in a sort of desperate adoration, pulling away only to kiss him again moments later, gently this time. Lovingly. They parted, optics alight like they'd been the day they'd met, filled with wonder and love and awe towards the other. 

Maximo broke the silence first, spreading his legs wider, "My valve is— I can't leave you all bothered like this, love. Come."

Vigilem leaped at the chance, retracting his panels and pressurizing his spike. He slipped it inside his liege's valve and moaned, enjoying the heat and how wet Maximo had gotten for him, and let his master adjust to the intrusion. He began thrusting slowly once given the okay, and sped up the pace and depth of his thrusts gradually, Maximo clutching at his back plating to hold on to _something._

Maximo overloaded again, pulling Vigilem over with him, the both of them collapsing into a hot, purring mess. Vigilem kissed the rim of Maximo's sparkchamber, and then the corona of the spark itself, before Maximo transformed his plating back to cover the brilliance of his being. 

Vigilem slid off, laying next to his master on the berth, Maximo facing him, and the two of them draping their arms around each other, slipping slowly into recharge.


End file.
